


Housewarming

by Mina Lightstar (ukefied)



Series: The Domesticity Arc [11]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Curtain Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/pseuds/Mina%20Lightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon and Killua take the next step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Housewarming

**Author's Note:**

> The pure KiruGon people: If you read this and skipped out on the LeoPika, you might want to read [Enough to Go By](http://archiveofourown.org/works/567481) and [Coming Out](http://archiveofourown.org/works/567489), which are the beginnings of the Gon/Killua in this arc. THEY ARE 18. THIS FACT IS V.V.IMPORTANT. XD XD XD Though this is more on the serious side, the way "Decency" and "Eden" were the serious beginnings of the LeoPika arc.

Killua is pouring a cup of coffee for himself when Gon wanders in. The other boy looks like he just rolled out of bed without showering: A warm, sleepy mess with morning breath.

"Morning," he slurs, rubbing at one eye. He leans in and Killua turns his head to avoid getting a kiss on the mouth.

"You locked the door, right?" Killua asks as Gon's lips get his ear instead. "I don't want Mito-san to see the mess."

"Of course I locked it." Gon scratches the back of his head and grins. "I'd never want to Mito-san to see _that_." He suddenly looks downcast. "But you know... we'll probably have to ask her how to clean it."

Killua twitches and cuffs Gon's ear. "Dummy. It can't be that hard to clean. Maybe even shampoo would work."

"You think so?" Gon brightens up considerably.

Killua has a sip of coffee before answering. "I got carpet burn on my knees, by the way."

"... Oh," Gon says. He looks a mite embarrassed. "Sorry?"

Killua shrugs, because he is thinking about Things.

~*~

He wants to tell Gon first, alone, but for some reason he just blurts it out over dinner that evening.

"I'm leaving," he announces, and the quiet supper bustling ceases immediately.

"Killua-kun?" Mito-san questions. She sounds very confused. "Leaving where?"

Gon is giving him the _And when were you going to tell_ me _?_ Look.

"I'm going to get my own place," he explains, trying to break it to them gently. It's not that he dislikes it here, because he really loves them, but... "I need my own space."

"You own space?" Gon echoes, looking stricken. "But -- but--"

Mito-san is even leaning forward anxiously. "But why?"

"It's nothing personal," Killua is quick to reassure them. "I just..." he just wants to be _normal_ , "I'm growing up, you know?"

"So am I!" Gon pipes up, sounding as if Killua has done something to betray him. "And I--"

"Gon. Later, okay?"

"What brought this on?" Mito-san asks. "Why all of a sudden? Don't you like it here?"

"I do," Killua admits.

"Then you can stay! You're not a burden, not even as much as Gon is."

"Mito-san!"

"Thanks," Killua says, "but I'm already making arrangements. I'm not going _far_ ," he hastens to add in the face of their horrific expressions, "but I am going."

Then he excuses himself, because Gon is Gon, and the meal will not continue in silence and the topic is most certainly not closed.

~*~

Gon is feeling hurt, a little. Killua is his everything, and he _means that_. They've been through too much together to be anything less than each other's most important treasure, and so the fact that Killua has made such a decision without even inviting his input is... it's hurtful.

"And anyway!" he grumbles to the bathroom mirror, "When you're married, aren't you supposed to take the person you're married to _with_ you when you move somewhere?!"

Killua is being dumb, he decides. When he finishes brushing his teeth, he storms to the bedroom (his bedroom, _their_ bedroom) and shuts the door with finality.

"Yes, Gon?" Killua questions from his spot on the bed.

"You!" Gon points at him. "You promised me you'd stay with me forever!"

Killua appears to consider this. "I don't see how that requires me being within five feet of you at all times."

"Don't be mean!" Gon hops onto the bed and the mattress protests. "Tell me why you want to move?" He swallows, feeling guilty, but he doesn't think he's _done_ anything to feel guilty about. "Is it... did I... do something wrong? Ah!" He grabs Killua's hand. "Is this about the carpet burn? Killua, I'm really sorry! We'll never do it on the floor again!"

"No, you dummy," Killua pulls away and raps Gon on the head with his knuckles. "You didn't do anything."

"Eh?" Gon rubs his head. "Then... is that the problem? I didn't do _any_ thing?"

Killua sighs.

"Killua?" He makes the face he knows Killua can't resist.

" _Gon..._ look, I just don't feel like letting Mito-san keep a roof over my head anymore."

Gon thinks about this. It takes a few seconds before he realizes what Killua means. "You're not a burden!" he snaps, echoing Mito-san's words. "Mito-san wants us to stay! She likes doing our laundry and trimming our hair and making our dinner!" He pauses and frowns. "And we're rarely _here_ , anyway, so what's wrong with staying with Mito-san when we are?"

Killua looks like he struggles with his reply. "Gon, my family is rich. We had a whole _region_ to ourselves."

Gon tilts his head. "Yes...?"

"I've never done _anything_ normal like live on my own, in my own little space." Killua makes a face. "I just want to do something like that. Get an apartment, get a little job."

"You don't _need_ a job; I'm a Hunter and--"

"That's not the point!" Killua folds his arms and looks away. "If you don't understand, just leave it alone and let me do what I want."

Killua sounds bitter, so Gon throws his arms around the other and pulls him into an embrace. "I think you're being weird," he says, "but fine, _fine_. Do what you want, so long as you don't go far! Not at all!"

"I won't," Killua promises, unresisting as Gon pushes him into a prone position. "I did tell you I would stay with you forever."

"And you will!" Gon chirps, because he is already thinking about Things.

~*~

Mito wants them to grow up, except that she doesn't. She wants them to learn how to cook more than hot chocolate and fried eggs, but at the same time she wants to shoo them away from the stove, here, let _her_ handle this. She wants them to learn how to split whites and colors properly, but no sooner does she set them to the task does she suddenly want to rub the soft sweaters against her cheek and put them in the dryer for her babies. She loves how she's taught them proper hygiene and table manners, but she misses her Cleanliness Countdown and smacking Gon's hands when he doesn't use a fork.

She likes to pretend they aren't having sex on the second floor of her house, but Gon knows he can't lie to her so he never tries to hide it.

Her boys are growing up, and she isn't sure how she is supposed to take this. She likes trimming boyish hairstyles and boxer shorts in the wash; she likes steaming coffee waiting for her when she walks into the kitchen.

Mito likes being a mother, especially because she doesn't get to be one very often, anymore. And the hardest part about being a mother is staying behind when children leave the nest.

~*~

Killua spends the next twenty-four hours preparing Things. He travels the mile or so into a little town on Whale Island and looks at apartments. He's not looking for anything extravagant, because half the time he is wandering the world with Gon, anyway. He just needs someplace to eat, sleep, and get his laundry done. And maybe watch TV.

He finds a little place in a small apartment building -- though he hesitates to call it such because he's been to Leorio and Kurapika's place, and _that_ is an apartment building.

But it's nice.

"I think I might take this one," he murmurs, and sees the landlord's eyes light up. Killua tells him he'll be back tomorrow, and whips out his cellphone once he's on his way back to Gon's house.

"Hello?" Leorio answers.

"Hey, old man, I need you to tell me about the adult world." Killua grins.

"... You're going to have to narrow it down," Leorio confesses.

"Okay, then just tell me a good Pay-TV provider."

~*~

Killua's belongings are not in their room when Gon returns from shopping with Mito-san. Gon twitches at this, but doesn't pursue the matter just yet. He has a plan, anyway.

~*~

"Mito-san," Gon ventures over dinner, "would you be okay if I ever got my own house?"

His aunt pauses, and she looks like she's fighting some kind of internal battle. He watches her gaze drift over to Killua's empty chair; he hasn't returned for supper. Finally, she whispers, "I would be sad, but I would understand." In a stronger voice, she continues, "You've traveled so far and seen so much... how can I expect you to be tied down on Whale Island forever? You career as a Hunter is taking you places, Gon; you're better than this country house."

"I _like_ this country house!" Gon insists. "It's _home_. But..." he can't lie to Mito-san, "you know I still have things to do. Places to see. And we..." he trails off.

"... You'll always keep in touch, though, won't you?" she asks him.

Gon's head snaps up. "Of course!" As if he would ever forget her! "And obviously I'd come visit!"

It's hard for her, he can tell. It's been hard for her since she let him go when he was twelve. But Mito-san is one of the strongest people he knows, and she was okay then, and will be okay now.

Gon helps clear the table. "I'll be back later."

"Going to see Killua's new place?" Mito-san asks.

Gon giggles. "Yeah. Something like that."

He helps his aunt clean up before setting off toward the next town. As he jogs, he pulls out his phone. He actually forgets the time-zone difference and feels a bit bad when Kurapika answers with a sleepy "Hello?"

"Do you work tomorrow?" Gon asks right away.

"... No?"

"Okay, good, can I talk to you?"

Kurapika sounds more awake now. "What's wrong?"

Even though Killua always calls him one, Gon isn't really a dummy. He knows exactly what he's doing.

~*~

Killua is inspecting the small apartment, deciding on where everything is going to go, when there's a knock on his new door. He frowns, knowing who it must be, because no one save the landlord knows he's moved here -- but then, how did Gon find out where he was so quickly?

He asks that as soon as he opens the door. "How did you know I was here?"

Gon makes a face. "Killua, you said you wouldn't go far, and this is the only building with vacancy. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out."

Now Killua makes a face and lets him in. He steers them around the small pile of his things by the door, and gestures to the small apartment.

"This is it?" Gon asks, blinking. "Where is your furniture?"

"I hid it."

"Eh, but how did -- hey! Jerk." He shoves the other boy.

"Dummy, I just got here, of course I don't have furniture yet." Killua shakes his head.

"And when were you going to tell me you moved?" Gon snaps at him, and is pleased when Killua flinches.

"Don't be mad; I was coming back tonight. I just... wanted to have something planned when you came to see the place." It feels strange to talk about it. Killua, in all his experience and travels, has never done something so simple as making a home out of a bare apartment.

"Planning is something we should do together," Gon tells him sternly.

Killua looks over at him with a frown, and Gon reaches out to pull him close. It doesn't matter that there is no bed, futon, couch, or even carpet in Killua's new apartment; things have been tense between them for the past couple of days, and it's time they fix that.

~*~

"If anything," Gon says later, "we should be moving out _together_." He shifts against the wall, trying to make it more comfortable even though it's an unyielding wall.

Killua lifts his head from Gon's shoulder and sighs. "I knew you would say that. That's why I wasn't going to move far, so you could stay with Mito-san."

"Is that what this is about?" Gon wonders. "Mito-san?"

"I -- didn't want to take you away from her," Killua admits. Now it's his turn to shift from where he is spread open across Gon's thighs, but Gon tightens his grip on the former assassin's waist, because they aren't done yet.

"Killua," Gon murmurs, "Mito-san wants us to do what we want, live how we want, where we want." He pauses. "That's what she told me before I came here to get you. She won't be sad," he adds.

Killua is silent for a while, and plays with Gon's spiky hair. Eventually, he says, "I think it would be really cool. You know, to have our own place, and have jobs, and maybe still go traveling every now and then -- because that's the kind of Hunter you are -- and do everything with just _us_."

"Un," Gon agrees. He pushes his hips up briefly. "We can do this more often, too, as loud as we want."

"Dummy."

They're quiet for several minutes more, and then Gon says, "I think we should move far away."

Killua is taken aback. "Eh?"

Gon grins. "You want to live a normal life -- or at least, as normal as Hunters get, anyway -- but do you really want to spend the rest of your life in the countryside on Whale Island? Not much happening around here."

"But, Gon--"

"And the jobs would be boring for you, I think. No positions for Hunters around here, either." Gon pretends to ponder. "Hmm, no, as much as I love visiting Whale Island and Mito-san, I don't think you and I belong here."

Killua stares at him, obviously knowing he is planning something, and ventures, "Then where do we belong?"

"Skynet City, maybe," Gon's grin widens when Killua's eyes do the same, "in a huge apartment complex."

"Gon!" Killua cries. "You mean we should move in with Leorio and Kurapika?!"

Gon snickers. "No way! Not _with_ them, but the same building! There's vacancy on the floor below them." He hurries on excitedly. "And apparently there are a _lot_ of good jobs in the city, positions for Hunters, too, and--"

"Great for you," Killua concedes, "but me?"

"I'm getting to that!" Gon kisses him; it's a loud smack on the cheek. "A lot of rich businessmen live in the city, and apparently--"

"--Bodyguards are the new black," Killua finishes, remembering what Leorio told them once. He starts to smile. "I could be a bodyguard?"

Gon nods. "Probably, yeah. And you could travel on business and see cool places, too, and, Killua, you'd be the best bodyguard _ever_." Gon squeezes him. "Kurapika said he'd talk to his boss about either hiring you directly or recommending you for an interview with another businessman. And Leorio says if we want the apartment that's available, they'd pay the security deposit right away to keep it for us until we're ready to go, and they're such good friends, I love them so much. Would you be interested, Killua? Would you?"

Killua considers it for a long time, and Gon smiles all the while, stroking his lover's sides and petting his fluffy hair.

Finally, Killua smirks and replies, "We're still young, Gon. A few years here, a few years there, it doesn't matter where we spend them, as long as it's fun and we're together. And I only have to sign my lease tomorrow morning."

Gon beams. "So that's a yes?"

"Let's call Leorio," Killua wiggles closer on Gon's lap, "but not now."

~*~

There are no tears when they say goodbye to Mito-san, because she treats it as if they are going on another one of their journeys. They are her boys, they will visit, and they will never be too old for hugs.

She is all right with this.

~*~

Because they have no furniture to bring and didn't end up bringing much clothing, Gon and Killua are free to sprint up the stairs to Leorio and Kurapika's floor.

"Hi, Ishida-san!" Gon chirps to the neighbor who opens her door just as they reach their friends's.

"Oh, hello!" Ishida-san greets them. "Visiting again?"

"You could say that," Killua says, crossing his arms behind his head as Gon knocks on the door.

When Leorio answers, Gon bowls him over with an enthusiastic pounce, and Killua rolls his eyes before saying goodbye to Ishida-san and closing the door behind them.

"Here are your keys." Leorio hands them each a key-ring once he's been let up. "The bill for all the furniture is in our kitchen, but we'll let you guys get settled in before we demand you pay us back. I haven't been in to see what it looks like since we ordered the furniture you wanted, but Kurapika's been on some kind of interior decorating kick lately, so be prepared, just in case. It took all I had to keep him away from those bare walls, but I can't watch him all day, you know?"

"We'll be back to see you guys after we take a look at the place," Gon says, grabbing Killua's hand and leading him back out. "See you later!"

"Come back for dinner," Leorio calls after them. "I think Kurapika will have news for Killua when he gets home."

"Un!"

Killua can't help grinning as he lets Gon tug him along.

~*~

They fall in love with the new place. It's almost like Kurapika and Leorio's apartment, except it's a bit smaller because there is one less room. It's spacious, it's mostly furnished thanks to their friends, it's in the heart of an exciting city of opportunity, and it's _theirs_. They can do whatever they want -- including the decorating, as Kurapika has evidently not had a chance to play with that. They discover he's left them a note, though, to please, please, at least put up curtains.

Gon looks beyond excited at this new chapter of their life. "I _don't know what to say_ ," he confesses, voice giddy.

"Then don't say anything," Killua answers with a smirk.

So they break in their new bed, instead.


End file.
